


Need you here

by yukiawison



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is leaving, David can't let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need you here

"You can’t be serious," Davy Jacobs said matter of factly, dismissing his friend’s announcement with disbelief.

  
"There ain’t nothin more serious than this," Jack Kelly replied, irritated by his friend’s tone. "I said I was gonna get outta here when I had the cash and the newsies didn’t need me no more. You didn’t believe me?"

  
"You didn’t leave last time you said you would. What’s so great about Santa Fe anyway?" Davy shot back, voice rising. He wondered if it was possible to be jealous of a city. Jack couldn’t just up and leave him for the country, it wasn’t fair.

  
"I can be free there Davy, I can be whatever I wanna."

  
"But what are you going to do when you get there? How are you even going to support yourself?" He coughed rather violently. The yelling had agitated his cold.

  
"You don’t think I can?"

  
"I didn’t say that. It’s just…"

  
"Just what? I don’t gotta future cause I didn’t go ta school. Is that it Davy?"

  
"No Jack, that’s not what I meant. Of course that’s not what I…"

  
"Then what did you mean David? You think I’m just always gonna be there waitin fer ya. I’m not just here for your amusement Davy."

  
"Of course not! I…"

  
"You what? Got no confidence in me?"

  
"Santa Fe’s not going to solve all your problems. You can’t just run away!"

  
"I’m not running away! What’s it to you anyway Davy?"

  
He clenched his fists, face bright red. “You’re not leaving Jack.”

  
"I am, Dave."

  
"Fine! Don’t bother saying goodbye."

  
"I won’t!"  
* * * *  
Jack Kelly went to the train station without telling anyone goodbye. He carried the few things he had on his back and dumped his life savings on the counter for a one way ticket to Santa Fe. He was about to buy a new life when Sarah caught up to him.

  
"Jack! Jack!"

  
"What is it Sarah?"

  
She doubled over, breathing heavily. “It’s David, he collapsed. He’s really sick Jack.”

  
Jack’s eyes widened, and he was following Sarah back to the Jacobs’ place with a pounding heart.  
* * * *  
Davy looked small and pale in his bed. He coughed fitfully and groaned, rolling over. He’d been like that since Jack got there, and Jack had been by his bedside. Sarah came in every so often to press a wet cloth to Dave’s forehead, or feed him some soup.

  
"Did you know?" She asked. "It can’t have come out of no where."

  
"He loaned me his coat last week. Had a bad cough since then."

  
Sarah sighed. “He’s stupid. He knows he’s got a weak immune system.”

  
Jack clenched his fists. “He’s gonna be okay though? Right?”

  
Sarah bit her lip. “I don’t know Jack.”

  
"Naw Sarah, you don’t understand. He’s gotta be alright. He still thinks I’m mad at him. What if he never…"

  
"I’m sorry."

  
"Jack honey, get some sleep."

  
"I’m alright Mrs. Jacobs," he replied, still seated beside David’s bed.

  
"The doctor said he’s not contagious. You can sleep in the bed with him. Keep him warm."

  
Jack’s face brightened. “Thanks Mrs. Jacobs.”

  
Jack slid in beside his friend, wrapping his arms around him gently. He was burning up, but shook slightly as if he was cold. “Aw Davy. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s my fault.” He curled up closer to the other boy, running his hand through Davy damp curls. He was covered in a thin film of sweat.

  
"Jacky…" Dave moaned in his sleep.

  
"Yeah Dave, I’m here. I’m here." Davy hugged him harder. "I’m cold."

  
Jack smiled. “Well you’re burnin up buddy,” he kissed his forehead. “It’s gonna be alright.”

  
He muttered some more in his sleep, and nuzzled into Jack’s neck.  
* * * *  
"He’s not getting any better is he?" Jack asked, voice tired.

  
Mr. Jacobs shook his head. “He’s not. Not without medicine we can’t afford. We’re scraping up everything we have.”

  
Jack looked over at Dave and sighed. “Hold on,” Jack reached into the hidden pocket of his jacket. “Here’s all I have,” he said, handing his friend’s father his life’s savings.

  
"Jack I can’t accept this."

  
"Naw Mr. Jacobs, you’ve gotta."

  
"Jack…"  
"You’ve gotta," he choked.

  
That night Jack Kelly cried. He held his best friend in his arms and cried because he was scared of the future.

  
"Don’t leave me," he whispered through tears. "David you can’t leave me yet. You just can’t okay? You don’t know how much I Iove you Davy."  
* * * *  
"Sarah?"

  
"Davy, thank god. How do you feel?"

  
He coughed. “A little better, what’s Jack doing here?”

  
Sarah laughed. “He’s been here the whole time. He stayed by your bed all night,” she ruffled Jack’s hair. “Poor thing.”

  
Davy looked at him with concern.

  
"I’ll leave you two alone."

  
"Jack?" Dave tapped him gently.

  
"Davy," he woke with a start. "Davy, you’re alright!"

  
"Yeah, I’m alright." He sat up and hugged him, hands finding their way into his hair.

  
Jack squeezed him as tight as he could, wanting to feel every inch of his back just to make sure he was all there.

  
"Thank god, I was so scared," he breathed finally. "Thank god the medicine worked."

  
"Medicine?"

  
"We all pitched in for it. It was expensive but it worked."

  
"I…Jack how could we afford…?"

  
"I helped a bit, my Santa Fe fund."

  
"Jack!"  
"It’s okay," he said quietly. "I’m not going anywhere."

  
"What? No Jack I was wrong. I’m sorry. You’re right, you’re future can be in Santa Fe if you want it to be. It’s not up to me. I was just jealous Jack, I’m sorry."  
"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

  
Davy bit his lip. “Of Santa Fe, for taking you from me. I know it’s stupid and selfish but I wanted you to stay just because I needed you to. I just don’t know what I’ll do if you leave. I’m sorry, I’m being so selfish Jack. I…”

  
"Naw Davy it’s alright. Ya never told me any of that. Ya just yelled at me. No one’s ever needed me Davy. Ya coulda just told me," his voice got softer. "I thought I was gonna lose ya Davy."

  
"I’m sorry," he said simply. "I’m sorry you used your Santa Fe money too."

  
"Don’t worry about it. I didn’t even have to think about it. I’d do it again in a heartbeat."

  
The two boys sat staring at each other for a moment, the weight of words unsaid lingering hesitantly in the air. Jack opened his mouth as if to say something, but David beat him to it.

  
"Did the doctor say anything about me being contagious?"  
"He said you weren’t."

  
"Good," Davy replied. Then he leaned forward and kissed Jack, gently on the lips. "Was that alright?" He said softly. "I’m sorry Jack I…"

  
”No, no it’s okay.” He grinned. “I liked it.” He kissed him back, linking his hands behind his neck. “I need ya Davy. I need ya.” He whispered. “I’m not goin anywhere.”


End file.
